


Paula

by smokingwire



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: murdoc picks a poor place to be propositioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingwire/pseuds/smokingwire
Summary: Murdoc and Paula, home alone with nothing to do.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	Paula

It’s pissing rain. It’s pissing rain, there’s nothing to do, and Paula has made herself quite comfortable sitting on the sofa, smoking a cigarette and staring at Murdoc who’s sat on the other end. He doesn’t know what she wants, but it’s becoming clearer every day that ignoring her won’t make her disappear. Despite his many, dedicated attempts. He takes a long, slow drag off his own fag before he exhales and addresses her. "Why are you here?"

Forcing the smoke out of her mouth, “D’you have suggestions for something better to do?” 

“No, I mean why are you here.”

She makes a look of faux innocence, turning so her arm's on the back of the sofa, hand supporting her head. She smiles, lips stretched across her teeth, "Why are you here?"

He looks at her from the corner of his eye and snorts. "It's my bloody band."

"And I'm your bloody bands guitarist."

"Yeah, well that could easily change."

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't."

He gives her a smile, barbed with sarcasm. "Well here's hoping."

She pauses and openly studies his face, much more intently than Murdoc's comfortable with. She puts out her fag and her eyes narrow, and he feels ill with anticipation. "Is this because I'm fucking your frontman?"

He keeps his face to her and his jaw tightens. "What?"

"C'mon Niccals. I see how you look at him." Her smile only getting sharper. 

"Right. I'm off." Murdoc all but jumps off his seat, cigarette forgotten, setting off to go take a much needed, decidedly Paula-free, piss.

She stands and follows his path. Murdoc's none too pleased but keeps walking, turning his face to sneer, "Wasn’t aware my shadow developed tits."

"I'm not upset."

"Amazing, stop the fucking press."

Murdoc reaches the bathrooms door and shoves it open, Paula getting her boot in the frame before he can slam it shut. He goes to the farthest stall away from her and reverts to pretending she isn’t there again. Paula doesn’t make it easy, leaning against the sinks and he thinks he can actually hear her staring at him. He finishes and turns around ready to make his escape, when she stalks up to him. 

"I don't blame you. I mean with his face, his long legs, his long-,” She stares pointedly at his crotch and his mouth runs dry. She looks back up, slowly. “Well, you wouldn’t know about that.” She backs him into the piss covered stall, drilling holes into his eyes, and he’s feeling very much like some unfortunate, mangy canary. “But you want to, don’t you?”

It’s hardly a question and he doesn’t intend to answer, but he doesn’t really need to anyways. Without any grace or warning, Paula easily pushes him down onto the toilet lid, their faces meeting in the middle. She sits on his lap and wastes no time getting them both down to their knickers. They grope a while until Paula reaches beneath and begins to stroke him. Murdoc’s breath hitches and his mind catches up with what’s happening. 

He stifles a groan. “Where is he?” 

She raises herself and aims. “At his parents.”

“What about-,” He’s cut off by a moan once she finally sits fully. It’s quick and not very satisfying, both barely paying attention to the other. He thinks he might have heard the front door opening, and he finishes. She follows suit, and promptly gets up and out of the stall. It’s silent while they redress. Murdoc takes a moment to rinse his face off, the tap water cloudy, while Paula goes to leave.

When he looks to the doorway she’s paused, a peculiar look on her face. It’s gone as quick as it was there, replaced by her resting expression and a smug smile. “See you at practice.”

The door slams shut.

**Author's Note:**

> not too many new takes here  
> I posted this nearly a year ago on tumblr, but only just got around to putting it here too!  
> as always, thanks for reading! comments are insanely welcome :)


End file.
